Una Taza de Té
by Slash Torrance
Summary: No había nada tan grave que no pudiera resolverse con una pequeña charla y una taza de té. (One-Shot)-Créditos a Takeshi Garusesu por la imagen-


_Molto bene!_

Espero que estén muy bien, muchas gracias por entrar a leer. Ya saben, ojalá les guste leer tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla. _Allons-y!_

 **Una Taza de Té**

 **Por: Slash Torrance**

1

¿Cuánto había pasado ya? No tenía idea, solo sabía que estaba asustada de lo que venía. Miró el despertador, avanzaba lentamente hacia _la hora acordada._ Sentía que se orinaría del pánico, que mañana por la mañana le estarían gritando.

«Jodida sucia, ya eres mayor»

Y era cierto, ya no podía darse esos lujos. Sería humillante que Lisa hubiera dejado atrás ese hábito y ella no. Aunque claro, Lisa no estaba pasando por lo mismo. Ella no estaba temblando en sus sábanas a las dos de la mañana; no estaba pensando en lo sucedido apenas unas horas antes; volteó a la puerta recordando que no pudo cerrarla porque Lana rompió el pestillo, y no podía trabarla desde dentro porque no había algo suficientemente pesado para cerrarla.

—Lana ¿Estás despierta? —susurró.

Lana estaba dormida. En lo más profundo del sueño. Sabía que cuando Lana seguía despierta roncaba, luego, se quedaba callada; estaba callada desde que se acostó y no supo cuándo fue la última vez que cayó en el sueño profundo tan rápido.

«Para todo hay una primera vez» se dijo.

Eso la intranquilizó todavía más.

—Lana, despierta por favor—rogó, pero ella ni siquiera se movió.

Se enredó en sus cobijas, a punto de morderse las uñas—un sucio hábito que dejó apenas hace dos meses—y sintió que toda la habitación se volvió fría. El rechinar de la puerta le puso los cabellos de punta, miró con atención y vio que Lincoln entraba con pasos silenciosos, cerraba la puerta y sonreía acercándose a su cama. Lola se quedó muda, pero dejó de temblar. Y no por ello dejó de temer. Temor que aumentó cuando Lincoln la besó en los labios de forma tan repentina que le robó el aire.

—Hola—susurró Lincoln—¿Pensaste que se me había olvidado?

—N-no p-pensé que hablaras en serio—respondió titubeando.

Lincoln la miró como esa misma tarde. Eran ojos astutos. Ojos de engaño.

Tragó saliva mientras miraba de reojo a Lana, Lincoln miró también por detrás de su hombro y sonrió con cinismo. Jamás lo había visto como en esa noche.

—No nos escuchará—susurró besándola otra vez—¿Recuerdas ese pastel que le di? Tenía dos píldoras para dormir de mamá.

—Pero una sola la deja inconsciente hasta la mañana ¿Y si le pasa algo malo a Lana?

—¿Qué pueden hacerle dos pastillas a una niña que come gusanos con lodo?

No tenía nada que objetar. Tal como esa misma tarde. Esa misma jodida tarde.

Lincoln se metió entre sus sábanas y la acercó más a él. Lola trató de sonreír, era incómodo, pero él parecía encantado con la idea. Lo veía en sus ojos. Ansioso. Su mirada era tan fría como nunca la había visto.

Le acarició el cabello y la besó con ímpetu, ella seguía congelada, no podía responder y toda la situación era tan extraña que no podía pensar con claridad ¿Por qué diablos sucedió? Su mente se encargó de echárselo en cara. Todo comenzó como un maldito juego y ahora estaba ahí, besándose con Lincoln en su cama.

—Lincoln, espera, esto no está bien—dijo apartándolo un poco.

—¿Qué pasa? Te gustó cuando lo hicimos allá abajo.

—No lo pensé bien, se sentía diferente… no es como ahora.

—¿Qué sientes ahora?

—Estoy asustada, Lincoln.

Esperaba que esa respuesta lo tranquilizara.

Hubo silencio, más que en otras noches, ni siquiera los malditos grillos cantaban a esas horas. Nuevamente tragó saliva y quiso separarse de Lincoln, pero él la sujetó más fuerte de la cintura y se miraron a los ojos una vez más.

—Estás asustada… ¿Asustada de qué?

—De esto… eres mi hermano mayor ¿Qué diablos…?

—No dijiste eso cuando me besaste en la sala—soltó tan repentinamente que sintió su corazón latir más rápido. Quería salir corriendo.

—Era solo un juego, Lincoln. Nada más.

—Sigue siendo un juego, Lola—le sonrió y le besó la frente—. Un juego nada más, solo que no le diremos a nadie ¿Está claro?

— ¿Un juego? ¿De qué estás hablando, Lincoln?

—Solo relájate y quédate callada, Lola—la besó una vez más—. Si te quedas callada entonces todo saldrá bien ¿Entendido? Callada.

La dejó de besar para comenzar a acariciarla. Era realmente algo nuevo, lo había hecho esa misma tarde cuando se besaron por primera vez. Solo que ahora Lincoln no parecía tan reservado; sintió las manos de Lincoln en sus piernas, en su cintura, luego en sus brazos y finalmente por su vientre. Era lo mismo que había pasado allá abajo, solo que ahora todo era más rápido, más confuso.

Se puso encima de ella, la miró a los ojos, y ella esperaba que Lincoln se fuera y todo quedara así. Su pene levantaba el pantalón de su pijama, su mano se deslizaba bajo su pequeño camisón y lo sintió tratando de bajar su ropa interior. Ahí lo detuvo y lo miró todavía más asustada. Su madre le advertía de todo eso, incluso en la escuela lo decían.

—No hagas eso, por favor—suplicó.

Lincoln sonrió con malicia.

—Dije que te quedaras callada ¿No entendiste?

Tiró con fuerza y ella retiró la mano del sobresalto, en un instante sus bragas quedaron a un lado en la cama. Y Lincoln alzó su camisón una vez más. Él arqueó las cejas y la miró, Lola sintió tremendas ganas de orinar, pero solo atinó a taparse con las manos y negar fuertemente, esperando que Lincoln entrara en razón y la dejara tranquila. Eso no lo detuvo, sino que bajó sus pantalones hasta las rodillas y le quitó las manos dejándola una vez más al descubierto; ya era tarde también para cerrar las piernas. La poca distancia que había entre ambos la puso pálida cuando sintió algo pulsando en su vulva, entonces vio a Lincoln moviendo sus caderas.

— ¿Qué estás…?

—Silencio, cállate—repitió.

El grito que soltó debió despertar a todos en casa, sin embargo, Lincoln le tapó la boca con el antebrazo tan rápido como pudo, aunque igual no evitó que Lola se retorciera del puro dolor. Trataba de alejarlo, pero Lincoln se movía más rápido. Buscó morderlo y lo único que logró fue enfurecerlo. La apretó del cuello tan fuerte que le quitó el aliento. Lola apenas podía distinguir su silueta en la oscuridad. Las lágrimas nublaban su vista.

—Te dije que te quedaras callada.

No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo fue, solo cerró los ojos y se concentró en dos cosas: el dolor y la tristeza. Escuchaba a Lincoln jadeando en voz baja, esforzándose por quedarse callado, mientras ella lo sujetaba de sus brazos, apretando y pellizcando, buscando desahogar su dolor. Lo sintió respirar en su cuello y luego se apartó; hasta entonces, Lola se atrevió a abrir los ojos; no pudo ni gritar, solo temblaba y sentía un dolor abominable en su vagina.

—Voy…—Lincoln volteó con la misma mirada cínica—. Le diré a… a mamá.

—No, no dirás nada.

—Les diré todo.

—No dirás nada…—se acercó y ella retrocedió asustada hasta el borde de la cama, quedando frente a frente con Lincoln—. O ya verás…

La tomó por la barbilla y sonrió, se veía macabro, y apretó sus mejillas con tanta fuerza que logró abrirle la boca, luego le dio una bofetada que la dejó en shock. Apenas y pudo dormir esa noche, la atormentaba el pensar lo que él haría ¿Qué podía ser peor? No lo imaginaba.

2

A la mañana siguiente le costó levantarse. El escozor en su vagina seguía, palpitaba y dolía al separar sus piernas tan solo un poco. Le costó dar algunos pasos hasta el corredor, y se quedó congelada cuando vio a sus hermanas haciendo fila para el baño; regresó hacia su habitación para hacer tiempo, no le importaba demorarse un poco más si con eso disminuía la dolencia. Al voltear vio a Lincoln saliendo de su alcoba y no pudo controlarse.

Todas escucharon cuando se meó del puro susto.

—Eso fue literalmente asqueroso ¿Qué te pasa, Lola? —preguntó Lori.

Sus hermanas reían, claramente no sabían lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Entonces volteó a ver a Lincoln y aunque estaba fingiendo preocupación, en sus ojos podía ver la amenaza en que se estaba convirtiendo. En un monstruo. Y su amenaza seguía latente ¿Qué haría?

—Me levanté con muchas ganas…—dijo disimulando el miedo—. Rayos, qué vergüenza.

Entró casi corriendo a su habitación, lo suficientemente rápido para que ninguna notara que le costaba caminar normal. Aprovechó el instante en que Lana se fue del cuarto para ponerse ropa interior limpia, la de la noche anterior estaba manchada de sangre. Le costó un poco, pero alzó el colchón y la puso en medio, justo en la parte que quedaba pegada a la pared para que nadie pudiera verla. Ya luego la tiraría a la basura. Saliendo al pasillo se encontró con Lincoln cara a cara, estaba limpiando la orina con un trapeador.

—¿No es fantástico? —resopló burlón—. Me pusieron a limpiar tu porquería.

—Lo siento, Lincoln—se disculpó ella en voz baja. _¿En serio tenía que disculparse ella?_

—Descuida, supongo que te lo debo por lo que pasó ayer—inclinándose, Lincoln la acorraló contra la pared—. Más vale que no haya otro incidente de estos ¿Escuchaste?

Asintió, asustada por lo que él podría llegar a hacerle. Peor. Que se repitiera lo de la noche anterior. Lincoln la besó y la dejó ir, acariciándole el trasero hoscamente mientras se retiraba. Todavía con el ardor en su sexo bajó a desayunar. Desvelada, dolida, cansada y asustada. Todas estaban en su pequeño mundo y ninguna se dio cuenta de que el suyo se estaba destruyendo.

—Oye, Lola ¿Todavía quieres que te ayude con esa receta de _smoothies_ para tu concurso de cocina? —le preguntó Leni sirviéndole jugo de naranja.

—No, no—disuadió en voz baja—. No tengo ganas de participar.

Estiró la mano hacia el pan tostado, rezando porque ninguna notara sus brazos temblorosos ni su caminar torpe. Tenía que controlarse, disimular para que Lincoln no le hiciera daño.

—¿Por qué no, hermana? No te escuché hablar de otra cosa el último mes—se metió también Luna.

—No sé, solo no tengo ganas.

—Bueno, eso me decepciona—Leni sacó un pedazo de papel de un cuaderno—. Tenía varias recetas ganadoras. Está mango con miel, galletas con helado, y fresa con menta. Dime si quieres participar para comenzar a probarlos ¿Sí?

Asintió sonriendo una vez más.

Sus hermanas no notaron nada raro, claro, no esperaba que lo hicieran, aunque muy en el fondo ansiaba por gritar lo que había pasado. Luego de desayunar todos marcharon hacia _Vanzilla_ para ir a la escuela; se las arregló para no toparse con Lincoln y se sentó en el asiento trasero junto a Lana; por primera vez ansiaba llegar a la escuela para distraerse de todo lo que había sucedido. Un golpecito en el vidrio la sobresaltó y vio que Lincoln la saludaba desde afuera, Lana respondió con naturalidad.

Ella no lo hizo.

3

Todo estuvo tranquilo en la escuela.

No hubo nada nuevo, al menos para ella, pero todos estaban muy entusiasmados con la nueva maestra sustituta; a Lola le agradó mucho. Sonrió para quedar bien, pero sus entrañas seguían ardiendo. Mientras sus compañeros salían por la puerta, ella se escabulló para entrar al baño. Aprovechó el silencio y lloró angustiada, se había metido a una caseta para revisarse; solo unas gotas rojas en su ropa, salpicándola como enfermizas pecas, y vaya si dolía. Se sentó a orinar y fue asaltada por un desagradable ardor que duró pocos segundos.

Hoy tenía una audición para una obra de teatro que se estrenaría dentro de un mes. Más o menos lo tenía pensado, pero ahora debía recordar sus líneas y lo había olvidado todo. No podía recordar otra cosa que no fuera lo que había pasado; no escuchaba otra cosa en su cabeza que no fuera la respiración de Lincoln, su tétrica voz de deseo.

Caminó hacia el auditorio de la escuela con mucho cuidado—ya se estaba acostumbrando al ardor del caminar—y al abrir las puertas el aroma del ambientador de canela la reconfortó por varios segundos. Respiró con tranquilidad y avanzó a las filas para esperar su turno.

—Hola, Lola—le llamó una chiquilla un poco más adelante.

—Hey ¿Cuánto llevas aquí, Karen?

—No mucho, el señor Frank los está echando rápido, tal vez tengamos oportunidad ¿Te aprendiste todo de memoria?

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Karen retrocedió dos lugares para quedar con Lola al final de la fila, su risilla nerviosa no hizo sino crisparle un poco más los nervios, sobresaltarse cuando ella le tomó la mano.

—Estuve ensayando todo el día ¡Hasta mi hermana me ayudó! Tiene muchas ganas de ver la obra ¿Qué dijeron en tu casa?

—Fue lo mismo…—contestó Lola—. Lana me ayudó con algunas cosas.

Mentira. Ensayó junto a Lincoln hacía varios días, antes de que _la tocara_ durante la noche. No comprendía cómo había cambiado tan rápido. Primero la ayudaba y luego la besaba. Nada concordaba ¿Cómo pasó de jugar y charlar, a mirarla de esa manera tan espeluznante? No quiso saber más. La única razón por la que estaba en esa audición era para olvidarse de todo y regresar lo más tarde posible a casa.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Karen.

—Sí, todo bien, todo bien.

Karen torció la boca con molestia, pues no le gustaba cuando Lola le guardaba algún secreto. Antes de que fuera su turno, Lola se tomó un momento para ver el pequeño teatro de la escuela. Estuvo ahí el año anterior cuando Lucy participó en el concurso de talentos con un poema que, extrañamente, los jueces vieron con mucho agrado, tanto para darle el primer lugar; ya no le parecía tan inmenso, y dirigió la vista cuando las puertas se abrieron, para encontrarse a Lincoln. El entró y tomó asiento en una de las butacas de las últimas filas.

—Muy bien, creo que ya tenemos a la pequeña estelar.

La voz del profesor Frank la sacó de su asombro. Su mente comenzó a sonar la alarma.

—La siguiente.

Lola subió al escenario con algo de miedo, sin despegar la mirada de Lincoln, que le sonreía alzando los pulgares para darle apoyo; no tendría nada de malo, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de niño era él? Todo era tan diferente ahora; ¿Qué había cambiado? Estaba tan empeñada en averiguarlo que se quedó muda mientras los demás niños comenzaban a murmurar y reír.

—¿Lola? ¿Puedes decir tus líneas, por favor? —volvió a llamar Frank.

—¿Eh? Sí, sí, lo siento…

Nuevamente callada, trataba de no mirar a Lincoln y su gesto de burlona preocupación.

—Lola, por favor, solo tenemos media hora antes de repartir los papeles.

—Lo siento…—se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar—. _Me gusta viajar, en el último viaje nos bañamos en el fuego del sol junto a las…*_

—No, no, Lola—dijo Frank, un poco molesto—. Empieza de nuevo.

—¿Lo hice mal?

—Sí, te confundiste con esa línea, trata de recordarlo y hazlo, ya sabes, más relajada. No temas, queda una media hora muy buena.

Aquello le sonó tan abrasivo que apenas pudo creerlo. Comenzó una vez más.

— _Nos bañamos en el…_ en las…

—No—el profesor negó y pidió moviendo la mano—. Otra vez.

La mirada de Lincoln, las miradas de sus compañeros. Los murmullos, su respiración, la voz en su cabeza.

 _«Qué hermosa eres, Lola»_

 _«Guarda silencio»_

 _«No dirás nada, o ya verás»_

No pudo con ello. Bajó del escenario antes de tener un incidente como el de esa misma mañana; se retiró sin mirar a nadie, sin alzar la cabeza siquiera. El escalofrío que la sacudió cuando pasó a un lado de Lincoln casi le dio el golpe final, pero logró contenerse. Avanzó por el corredor directamente a la salida, escuchando los pasos de Lincoln detrás de ella.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó alcanzándola sin mucha dificultad.

—Se me olvidaron los diálogos—respondió mientras trataba de ir más rápido—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que ya estarías en casa.

—No, quise esperarte y venir a darte ánimos en la audición.

—Bueno, lo siento, pero no estoy con ánimos.

Por fin la alcanzó y Lola sintió su mano como un grillete pesado. Miró a Lincoln, no sabía si expresaba todo el terror que le provocaba esa mirada tan fría; nunca pensó en verlo así ¿Por qué lo veía así? Se supone que ese era su hermano ¿Acaso no le preparaba su almuerzo de vez en cuando? ¿No le ayudaba a verse bonita cada que salían en familia?

—Bueno, no le diremos a mamá de esto—salieron por la puerta, Lori los estaba esperando en la camioneta mientras miraba su celular.

—Sí… nada.

Y tal como esa misma mañana, no hizo notar nada, solo se mantuvo callada durante el camino a casa, esperando que todo fuera pasajero. A final de cuentas, no era que tuviera mucha importancia. Una herida sanaba con el tiempo. Se convenció de que olvidaría eso.

A la semana siguiente Lincoln sería el mismo y ella también.

4

—Estás castigada—sentenció su madre mientras ella agachaba la cabeza—¿Qué se supone que significa esto, Lola? Ya son dos semanas seguidas.

—Lo siento, mamá.

—Es que ya es inaceptable, ni siquiera tus hermanas más pequeñas hacen esto.

—Lo siento…—repitió—. Ya no lo haré otra vez.

—Pues eso espero, señorita.

Rita se fue de la habitación cargando la sábana de su cama. Otra vez el ridículo por mojar la cama; no le daba tanto miedo el regaño de su madre, al menos no tanto como que encontrara su ropa interior manchada de sangre. Claro, al menos no sucedía todas las noches, solo los miércoles y los sábados, era cuando Lincoln decía que «Tenía ganas»; así estuviera dormida, él la despertaba besándole la boca y todo el cuerpo. Al día siguiente su cama amanecía húmeda y ella pedía una nueva sábana, luego, al llegar de la escuela debía tallar el colchón para que no apestara a meados la habitación. Un quejido de su hermana le hizo voltear y mirarla con atención, se frotaba el abdomen con la mano.

—Me duele el estómago—se quejó y su serpiente se enredó en su pierna.

—Dile a mamá—Lola se peinaba frente al espejo.

—¿Tú no crees que finjo? —preguntó Lana mientras daba una arcada.

—Tú nunca finges para no ir a la escuela, es claro que estás enferma. No importa, dile a mamá y yo te traigo la tarea para hacerla en casa.

—Gracias, hermana—Lana sonrió quitándose la gorra y volviendo a su cama.

«Llorona, no has de sentir ni la mitad de lo que siento yo»

No se atrevió a mirarla por el espejo.

No le agradó ese pensamiento.

¿Cómo se comparaba un tonto dolor de estómago a lo que Lincoln le había hecho la noche anterior? Escuchó a sus hermanas desayunando abajo, se quedó atenta, esperando la voz de Lincoln, y lo escuchó quejarse al recibir un golpe en el hombro. Fue a la habitación de Luna y tomó una toallita de su paquete, luego de lo que sucedió el sábado… no quería ver algo más. Llevaba escondidas más de tres piezas de ropa interior, ya todas en la basura, pero no quería tirar más, en algún momento su madre se daría cuenta de que faltaba ropa interior. Ella o Lori, dependiendo de quién notara la ausencia de prendas en la lavadora.

Luego de ponérsela en el baño bajó a desayunar junto a todos los demás, todavía quedaban dos días de escuela y quería estar allá lo más pronto que se pudiera. Cuando sus hermanas la vieron entrar en la cocina soltaron una carcajada, hasta Lisa. Fue Lynn quien dio el primer golpe.

—¿Por qué tardabas tanto? ¿Te estabas poniendo un pañal?

—¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! Nada de pañales—dio dos pasos lejos de ellas y casi se cayó al suelo. Luego siguió Luna.

—Oh, la nena se asusta—le pellizcó la mejilla— ¿Qué tal si le cantamos para que se duerma?

Las risas de sus hermanas pronto quedaron ahogadas por la mirada de Lincoln. Astuto, mentiroso, aterrador. Lo que más le dolió de todo es que ninguna de sus hermanas podía verlo ¿Por qué la molestaban? Ella jamás se burló cuando le pusieron frenillos a Luan, ni cuando Lynn quedó con la boca llena de tierra luego de aquella carrera en bici. Todas sus hermanas se quedaron súbitamente calladas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo se resbaló ni de que su poco maquillaje quedó escurrido por las lágrimas.

—Tranquila, Lola, solo estábamos jugando—trató de explicarse Leni cuando vio su expresión.

—Oye, tranquila, nena.

Luna se acercó a levantarla y ella retiró su mano con un golpe, mordiéndose el labio tan fuerte que le vieron escurrir una pequeña gota de sangre y las lágrimas abundaron cuando se arrastró por el suelo para huir de la cocina. Luna quiso ir tras ella y Lori se lo impidió.

—Solo tiene una rabieta, les dije que lo tomaran con calma.

—Era un juego—protestó Lisa—. Como cuando decimos que Lynn apesta a calcetines sucios de gimnasio.

—O que cuando hablas necesitamos un paraguas.

—Tiene seis años—se metió Luan.

—Yo cuatro y no estoy por ahí lloriqueando cada cosa que esta pseudo-deportista con el cerebro subdesarrollado dice para molestarme.

—¿Qué dijiste? Lo siento, tu baba escurriendo a cada palabra que dices no me dejó escucharte—atacó ella también.

Lola escuchaba la discusión sentada mitad de la escalera, llorando. No le gustaba lo que Lincoln hacía; alzó un poco su vestido y vio una marca morada en su muslo. Otra vez recordó la noche anterior… él besaba sus piernas, succionaba, trepaba lamiendo, mordiendo. Todo mientras ella apretaba una almohada para no gritar. Pensó que le daría asco, pero Lincoln no se detuvo. No podía revisarse muy bien la vulva, pero sentía otro moretón ahí mismo. Escuchó pasos por las escaleras y apenas reaccionó cuando él se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Ellas me molestan… ¿Por qué? —preguntó moqueando.

—Te orinaste en la cama ¿Crees que no es suficiente motivo? —respondió.

—No hablo de eso—se miraron— ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué yo?

—¿No te gusta?

—Me duele mucho, Lincoln—ella se cubrió la cara con ambas manos—. Detente por favor, te juro que no le diré nada a mamá ni a las chicas. Por favor.

—Vamos, Lola ¿No me amas?

Lola se quedó en blanco al escuchar esas palabras. Apenas pudo mover el cuello para alzar la vista, y él sonreía. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían pareciendo los mismos. Fríos, amenazantes. Más que eso, no podía creer lo que estaba preguntando.

—¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

—Lo que hacemos se llama _"hacer el amor",_ y solo lo haces con una persona especial—Lincoln le besó la frente—. Yo te amo, Lola ¿Tú no me amas?

Fantástico. Otra cosa que tampoco comprendía, porque se supone que, si amas a alguien, ese alguien no te hace daño… ¿Los chicos también molestan a las chicas cuando les gustan? Pero… ¿Sus hermanas pasaron por lo mismo? ¿Y cómo demonios saberlo si Lincoln le indicó que no dijera nada? No podía pensar. No quiso pensarlo. Simplemente asintió y Lincoln la besó en los labios.

«Los besos son muestras de amor. Mamá y papá lo hacen, también Lori y Bobby»

«Lincoln me ama, es todo, no tiene nada de malo… excepto que…»

Miró a Lincoln saliendo hacia la camioneta y ella se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Yo lo odio—susurró y se unió en su marcha hacia la escuela.

5

— ¿Segura que…?

—Estoy segura, Lincoln ya viene para acá, no ha de tardar mucho.

—Pero…

—Lana está muy mal y todas llegarán temprano también.

—Muy bien, entonces procuraremos no tardarnos—dijo su madre—. La llevaré a urgencias.

Lana se había estado retorciendo de dolor durante las dos horas desde que ella llegó de la escuela, mejor dicho, de la selección para la pasarela de "Señorita Royal Woods", donde no le dieron buenas noticias. Su gemela trató de sonreír, pero solo consiguió dar otra arcada y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Lana se desmayó, nada del otro mundo, no lo era desde que Lincoln comenzó a entrar todas las noches a su habitación desde hacía una semana.

Seguramente Lana estaba intoxicada por tantas pastillas para dormir. De igual manera decidió ir arriba, quedarse sola en casa no le pasaba muy seguido (de hecho, nunca) y tenía que hacer algo para evitar la decepción. Lori estaría con Bobby hasta la noche, Leni había salido con ese chico de Inglaterra que llegó la semana pasada a la escuela, Luna tenía ensayo con su banda, Luan debía animar la fiesta del vecino a unas cuadras de ahí, Lucy estaba haciendo un trabajo de escuela en otra casa y Lynn tenía práctica de hockey.

No le preocupaban Lisa y Lily, su madre se las había llevado y, si Lana estaba tan mal como se imaginaba, su padre las alcanzaría en el hospital cuando saliera del trabajo. Toda una tarde para ella y Lincoln, o bueno, solo unas horas.

Se quedó acostada en la cama por un rato, pensando en todo lo que Lincoln había hecho con ella en las últimas tres semanas, pues había sido la más cansada de todas… porque le pareció "divertido" hacer algo nuevo.

Cuando creyó acostumbrarse al dolor de su vagina, Lincoln trató de _hacérselo_ por el culo. No pudo con ese dolor, y afortunadamente Lincoln no insistió. Aunque eso no evitó que la obligara a chuparle el pene en cinco ocasiones. Probó su _semen,_ un asqueroso sabor ferroso, a carne cruda y amarga… Dios, esa cosa, entre viscosa y líquida, entre blanco y transparente… le era tan repulsivo imaginar que le escurría por las piernas cuando él dejaba de metérsela tan fuerte.

—Lo arruinó—dijo en voz alta para sí misma.

Se levantó tomando su estuche de maquillaje, se miró en el espejo y no comprendió qué tan bonita le parecía a Lincoln. Se puso brillo labial, retocó sus pálidas mejillas con algo de rubor y terminó con un poco de rímel. Se tomó su tiempo para acomodar su mesita de té y cuatro sillas alrededor; acomodó dos de sus peluches como invitados y preparó la tetera con un poco de agua.

Esa última semana Lincoln entró cada noche y, aunque nunca se portó _muy rudo_ , tampoco fue un caballero. Recordaba cuánto le dolió la bofetada que le propinó cuando _usó demasiado los dientes_. Ni podía olvidar la humillación de atragantarse con su miembro. Vaya, que no esperaba jalones de pelo, pero también fueron parte del espectáculo cuando tuvo que soportarlo encima de ella. Sin contar lo repulsivo que era mearse en la cama después de quedarse dormida. Aunque… no le guardaba rencor, no mucho. El dolor se iba. El mal sabor también. Y se imaginaba que todo lo demás desaparecería con los años, como una cicatriz. Solo quedaría el recuerdo.

Ya arreglada y lista bajó a la cocina, tomó la tetera que dejó ahí (de juguete, claro) la llenó con jugo de naranja y subió con ella hasta su habitación, casi se le cae, pero solo derramó un poco de _té_ en las escaleras, y lo limpiaría después. Dejó la tetera en su habitación y bajó con el trapeador, en ese instante, Lincoln abrió la puerta y la miró ahí parada, fueron pocos segundos de un silencio que se tornó demasiado incómodo.

—Hola, Lola—miró a todos lados en la casa, sostenía un nuevo cómic—¿Dónde están todos?

—Mamá llevó a Lana al hospital—contestó naturalmente—. Se puso muy enferma.

—¿Qué le pasó?

Lola se encogió de hombros, dispuesta a limpiar el té, cuando Lincoln preguntó de nuevo.

—¿Qué hay de las demás?

—Ocupadas—suspiró—. Te lo acabo de decir.

—Entonces estamos solos—caminó a donde estaba ella y le quitó el trapeador—. Ve a tu habitación, yo limpio esto.

Casa sola, solo ellos dos. Estaba claro que Lincoln no quería jugar un videojuego, así que se sentó en su cama a esperar que él entrara. No tardó ni cinco minutos para entrar, solo llegó mirando de reojo la mesita; Lola esperaba con la misma mirada de cansancio que la ensombreció toda la semana.

Lincoln empezó a acariciarla, primero por sus delgadas piernas, alzándole lo suficiente el vestido, disfrutando sin verla desnuda todavía. Poco a poco la distancia se fue acortando y Lola tuvo la desagradable sensación de sus lenguas tocándose, como un par de sanguijuelas pegajosas y repugnantes, _las garras_ de Lincoln le estiraban sus rubios cabellos, arruinándole el peinado. Él la iba recostando en el colchón y Lola se dejó hacer. No era como si tuviera opción.

—Tu brillo labial sabe muy bien ¿Por qué nunca te lo ponías?

Lola estaba segura de que sus bocas seguían unidas por un repulsivo hilillo de saliva.

—Esperaba que fuera algo más especial, ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta, deberías usarlo más seguido.

Entonces comenzó. N

o pensó que Lincoln estuviera _tan_ ansioso, pues no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez; luego de que terminaran los besos, pasó al cuello, mordiéndola y sacándole gritillos de terror. Los besos pasaron a sus brazos, luego se convirtieron en lamidas al llegar a su vientre, luego le alzó el vestido. Siempre le daba vergüenza esa parte, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que Lincoln demorara tanto viéndola. Lincoln se quitó los pantalones y Lola no pudo evitar mirarle el pene, que se erguía palpitando.

—¿Hace cuánto se fueron? —preguntó entre jadeos.

—Unos veinte minutos, date prisa.

Sonrió más ansioso y la volteó ahí mismo, antes de ponerse encima, ella le llamó la atención.

—Compórtate, no me jales el cabello, por favor.

Otra vez esa risilla socarrona…

Le sonaba tan asquerosa…

No pudo ahogar el grito cuando Lincoln la penetró, pero se limitó a apretar las sábanas con las manos y hundir la cabeza en el colchón. Estaba tan destrozada que ni siquiera trató de reprimir sus gemidos, porque a final de cuentas no importaba. Le seguía doliendo tan espantosamente como esa primera vez hacía casi un mes. La cama rechinando era otra cosa a la que prestaba atención, normalmente lo hacía lento, ahora la estaba embistiendo con demasiada fuerza. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez, Lincoln la estaba destrozando. Pero resistió… todavía resistió.

Esta vez no hubo más posiciones, y Lola se alegró de que él se haya apresurado. Luego se quedó acostada con las piernas abiertas y el vestido levantado, su ropa interior le colgaba de una pierna y Lincoln se rio de eso.

Le costó levantarse para acomodarse la ropa. No supo con certeza si Lincoln se ponía tan sudoroso todo el tiempo, pero ahora lo estaba; después de mirarse en silencio, escrutando sus miradas y pensamientos, Lola caminó hasta la mesita, se sentó de forma lenta, dando leves quejidos que le sacaban lágrimas. Se llevó una mano al cuello y sintió dolor al tocar. Lincoln la había mordido, había succionado su cuello.

—Yo lo resuelvo—Lincoln se sentó frente a ella en otra silla—. He visto que Luna y Lori se los quitan todo el tiempo, es pan comido.

—Sí…—Lola estiró la mano y tomó una taza, se sirvió un trago del "té"—¿Me acompañas un rato, Linc? Por lo menos hasta que todos vuelvan.

—Seguro ¿Por qué no?

Lola movió la tetera y sonrió, ofreciéndole a Lincoln, quien acercó otra taza para probarlo.

—¿Jugo de naranja?

—No había té, odio el café, y me pareció muy tonto poner agua simple.

Seguía agitado, así que rebajó la pequeña taza hasta el fondo y se sirvió más; Lola también le dio tres grandes tragos, necesitaba quitarse el sabor de Lincoln de la boca.

—Lo arruinaste ¿Sabes? —dijo llamando su atención.

—¿Arruinar qué? Tu peinado sigue igual.

—No todo gira en torno a mi cabello—contestó bebiendo más jugo—. Me refiero a que arruinaste todo respecto a mí… todo.

—Oye, la verdad no sé de qué hablas—la interrumpió—. Pensé que dejamos claro esto…

—No digas eso, no es cierto—se quedó muy seria—. No lo digas.

—¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa?

—Hace rato fui a la selección de las niñas que participarán en la pasarela del desfile el mes que entra—se bebió todo el jugo y se sirvió un poco más—¿Sabes qué me dijeron?

—¿Que eres tan bonita y talentosa que no podían dejarte participar?

Alzó la ceja con ira, suspiró y bebió de forma tan molesta que el líquido se le fue por la comisura de los labios hasta la barbilla.

—Me dijeron que _camino raro—_ lo miró furiosa, apretando la taza—. Que camino como si me hubiera roto un tobillo ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Yo…

—No los culpo, ellos no tienen la culpa. La tienes tú—una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y Lincoln se quedó esperando que continuara—¿Yo qué te hice?

—Nada, solo me gustas…

—Solo te gusto…

Negando con frustración, ella lo miró, llorando, y Lincoln ya se sentía amenazado ¿Qué pasaba si alguien llegaba? Ya estaba maquinando una excusa cuando ella prosiguió tomando una larga bocanada de aire.

—Lo estuve pensando mucho, sobre todo lo que hiciste y las cosas que me obligaste a hacer y pensé… _Lo arruinó._

—Te lo estás tomando muy serio, ya habrá otros concursos. Niña dramática.

—No, no es solo el concurso. Es toda mi vida. Arruinaste mi vida.

Empezó a reírse sin tomarla en serio, ella no dejaba de llorar y respirar difícilmente.

—Nunca sabré qué me harás si le digo a alguien lo que me hiciste…

—Jamás te creerán, eres una chismosa ¿Quién te va a creer?

—Eso no interesa, lo que interesa es lo que pasaría con ambos—otro sorbo y ambos terminaron la taza de jugo—. Hiciste que me ridiculizaran nuestras propias hermanas. Por tu culpa no pude participar en la obra, tampoco me seleccionaron en la pasarela _._

—Oye…

—Y eso solo fue el principio, si te acusaba ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? El daño ya lo hiciste…—respiró hondo—. El daño ya lo hiciste. De nada servirá que te castiguen, los dos seguiremos viviendo aquí, y nadie me garantiza que estaré a salvo. Nunca te perdonaré y nuestra familia seguirá queriendo que lo intentemos… así que pensé otra cosa.

Una gota de sangre le escurrió por la nariz y Lincoln palideció, se quiso acercar, pero ella alzó la mano. Sonrió macabramente. Por primera vez, Lincoln sintió todo el miedo que le había hecho pasar a Lola durante todas las noches del mes.

—Pensé en hacértelo pagar, y no soy muy fuerte, pero vaya que soy más lista—la sangre se volvió más abundante—. Tu cara me lo dice todo, hermanito.

—¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?!

—Pensé en…—jugueteó con sus dedos y sonrió con demencia—. Envenenarte con ese montón de porquerías que Lisa guarda en su habitación, después de eso les iba a contar todo lo que me hiciste y pensé… _¿Para qué?_ A lo mejor me iban a recluir en un hospital mental y nuestras hermanas jamás me perdonarían por lo que te hice—se limpió la sangre en el vestido—. Hasta creo que dudarían, así que como de ambas formas terminaría mal, supuse que acabar con ambos sería lo mejor.

Cuando escuchó eso Lincoln se levantó espantado, tirando la mesilla y todo lo que había encima; histérico, no pudo reaccionar… Lola se sujetó el estómago y se cayó al suelo, gritando del dolor. Una arcada bastó para hacerla vomitar sangre espesa, tosía ahogándose con su propia sangre. Él cayó arrodillado, comenzando a ver borroso.

—No sé qué tantas cosas le puse al jugo—más vómito y sus ojos se pintaron de rojo—. Pero algo de todo eso debe ser tóxico… ¿No?

Lincoln quiso acercarse y ahorcarla con sus propias manos, ella se retorcía en su vómito mientras daba largos quejidos que poco a poco perdían fuerza. Luego de agonizantes segundos Lola se quedó quieta, sus ojos se fijaron en Lincoln y él supo que había muerto.

Él sentía que la garganta se le cerraba y los ojos se le abultaban; apenas pudo ver su reflejo. Parecía un monstruo, la viva imagen del monstruo que Lola había visto; la mitad de su cara se estaba llenando de asquerosas masas de carne que le comenzaban a tapar la vista. Sus manos rasgaban ferozmente su cuello, la desesperación de estarse asfixiando lo estaba enloqueciendo y buscó la manera de salir a pedir ayuda.

Estaba por salir cuando su visión por fin quedó inútil y no pudo encontrar la puerta de su habitación; cayó al suelo retorciéndose y tratando de respirar, su cuerpo empezó a hervir y murió temblando, entre horrorosos espasmos que le saltaban las venas de todo el cuerpo. De su boca salió un poco de espuma y dio un último sacudón que le sacó la lengua, hinchada y azulada.

6

La primera en llegar a casa fue Lynn, un poco cansada y con ganas de darse una ducha. Estaba preocupada porque su madre le llamó y dijo que llevaría a Lana al hospital, aunque Lola y Linc estarían allí. Vería si alguno quería comer pizza, se le antojaba. Al momento de abrir la puerta se sorprendió de que hubiera tanto silencio, eso no era normal en casa, por lo menos la televisión estaría encendida.

—¡Lola, Linc! —gritó, pero no hubo respuesta.

Fue a la cocina y sacó el cartón de jugo, resopló molesta por encontrarlo vacío. Fue al segundo piso y su mirada se llenó de horror al ver que Lincoln estaba tirado frente a su habitación.

—¡Dios santo, Lincoln!

La puerta de la habitación de las gemelas estaba abierta también, y cuando miró hacia allá, su grito de terror superó las escalas viendo el cadáver de Lola tirado en medio de un charco de sangre. Lynn entró en pánico. Se deslizó por la pared llorando angustiada ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Sus hermanos estaban muertos, pero ¿Cómo? No entendía nada. Y nunca lo entendería.

—O—O—O—O—O—

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Por fin puedo publicar esto. La verdad es que amo el Lolacoln pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Quise darle un toque más enfermizo. Te invito a darte una vuelta por mis otras historias, estoy seguro de que te gustarán. Déjame tu comentario. Hasta la próxima.**

— **Slash.**


End file.
